


Take Back What is Mine

by Remsyk



Series: Penny Dreadfuls [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Continuation, Creepy, Daily Drabble, Duo wants Justice, F/M, Mentions of Stalking, My Penny Dreadfuls, Spooky, Unnatural November, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk
Summary: After "The Incident", Duo throws everything he has at finding Sally's assailant, determined to do whatever it takes to make him pay for his transgressions.The Sequel to "That Sinister Smile"





	Take Back What is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> When I began writing these Dreadfuls, I meant for each to stand alone. However, Duo would not allow me to leave their story unfinished.
> 
> The Sequel to "That Sinister Smile"

To say the incident had left him shaken was an understatement. The memory of her face the moment he opened the door would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He wanted the fucker dead for it.

She was different, changed by it, no longer as fierce or sure as she had been. She assured him over and over that she hadn't been hurt, that he never got close enough to touch, but the damage had been done. 

She jumped at the sound of shoes scuffing the floor, avoided shadows of any sort, and never went outside alone past an hour before dark. She detested dancing, particularly waltzes, not that she cared for it much in the first place.

He had to talk her down from a panic attack mere minutes into their attendance at one of Relena's charity balls. 

Every time they discovered something the stalker had tainted, Duo mentally dug his grave a little deeper.

It took a month before she began to return to normal. In that time, she had moved in with him, something they both agreed was for the best. For him, so he could easily protect her. For her, so she wouldn't have to traverse the streets where the incident happened. He would have preferred it be a joyous event, a sign that their relationship was ready to be taken to the next level, but he carefully bottled up his frustrations, determined to make the most of it.

He had a collection growing in his mind, a list of things ruined or twisted by  _ him _ . 

And the grave grew a little deeper.

If there was a bright side to any of this, it was that it had brought them closer, as both friends and lovers, and had tightened their already close network of friends. Everyone had rallied behind her, and Duo had wasted no time in using the driving force that was a Gundam Pilot scorned to open an investigation, throwing every resource available into finding him.

Another month passed, and they were no closer to finding Sally’s stalker than they had day one.

He tried to hide his frustrations from her, but like everything else, she knew how to read him.

“I won’t let you kill yourself over trying to find him,” she said, pulling him close. The couple was stretched out on the couch. She sat propped against the corner, her legs stretched on either side of him as he lay between on his front, his head pillowed on her stomach.

Duo sighed deeply, slipping his arms under her legs to wrap around her thighs, holding tightly. “Do you have any idea how much I want him dead?”

“Almost as much as I do,” she answered easily, running her fingers through his loose hair. He sighed again, this time with pleasure, her tender ministrations doing wonders for his mood. 

He latched onto the feeling, suddenly feeling playful. He wanted to make her feel safe and loved, and he knew just the way to do it. 

Duo turned his head enough to dig his chin into her stomach, smirking playfully as she laughed, tugging lightly on his hair. “S-stop! You know I’m t-ticklish!” She twisted her hips, trying to dislodge him, but he tightened his hold on her thighs, keeping her in place.

“Oh? I wonder where else you’re ticklish,” he teased, leaning back enough to give her a wicked grin before delving lower, teasing along the line of her pajama shorts. Her breath stuttered as he traced the edge of her shorts, alternating between his lips and tongue. She rotated her hips for an entirely different reason, the tiny movements spurring him on. He finished his trail, then pressed his face between her legs, claiming her in a playful bite.

“Ah! Duo-” She tugged at his hair, pressing against his mouth. He pulled away, releasing her legs as he pushed himself up along her body, claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. 

“Shall we take this upstairs?” He murmured, sliding his lips over along her cheek to her ear, biting on her lobe.

“Yes,” she gasped, untangling her hands from his hair to slide down his body, grabbing his ass firmly. 

“I’ll check the locks,” he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw. “You go get ready.” He leaned back on his knees, watching her with hooded eyes as she followed him up, enjoying the feel of her running her hands from his ass, around his hips, up his body to his chest.

“Don’t make me wait,” she teased back, nipping the end of his nose. She jumped off the couch, hopping just out of his reach as he swatted at her, and disappeared down the hall. 

Duo quickly made his way through the lower level, checking the windows systematically before finishing at the door. He double checked the locks and reviewed the security system. Satisfied, he turned to leave, when a chill stopped him in his tracks.

He immediately tensed, hunting for the source of his unease, his instincts screaming danger. Just as he reached for his gun, the feeling passed, but the effects still lingered. 

Someone had been out there.

Duo glanced over the security panel one last time, but nothing was out of the ordinary. He knew better than to ignore his instincts, but for now, he had nothing to back them up. He grabbed his gun out of the side table, checking it over quickly. 

Better to take it with him and not need it, than leave it and potentially let an intruder get it.

He did one last sweep of the level, then went upstairs.

The following week, Duo sat at his desk, massaging his head against his growing headache. Despite Preventor resources, collaborations with the local police, and the eerily detailed sketch Sally had provided, they still came up empty.

A copy of the sketch lay on the desk by his elbow, its wide, unseeing eyes staring at him, judging him, mocking him-

With a growl, Duo flipped the paper over, tossing a folder on top for safe measure. The stare was unsettling enough on paper; he couldn’t imagine standing face to face with him. 

Duo jumped as his door opened, revealing Wufei carrying a stack of folders. “These are the stalking reports you requested for the past six months.” He set them on the desk, glancing over the messy assortment of folders, reports, and files. “Still no luck?”

Duo groaned, resisting the urge to drop his head on the solid wood. “Not even the slightest hint of luck. This guy might as well be a ghost for all the progress we’ve made. No one has seen or heard of him.”

Wufei nodded sympathetically. “How’s Sally?”

“She’s… better,” Duo grimaced. “There are days when she’s fine, almost completely back to normal, and others-” He sighed, not even attempting to hide his sadness. “There are some days she won’t leave the house. She said she can tell when he’s near, like he can see her through the walls.”

Wufei shifted, averting his gaze. Duo watched him carefully, already expecting the question he hesitated to ask. “Has she spoken to someone about her… feelings?” He asked slowly.

“Yes, she’s seeing a shrink,” Duo said. “It has helped, but as crazy as it sounds, I think I understand what she means.”

It was Wufei’s turn to watch him closely, his eyes narrowing. “What do you mean, you understand?”

Duo told him about his experience the week before, explaining it as clinically as possible without dismissing his gut feeling. 

“I’m telling you, ‘Fei, there was someone out there. You could almost feel that unnatural aura, almost like blood lust, but twisted.”

Wufei looked slightly disturbed by the information, worry slipping past his usual cool facade. “I don’t like that you both are having similar experiences. If this keeps up, we may have to put a protective detail on your house.”

Duo frowned, his pride warring with his need to keep Sally safe. “You know how I feel about that.”

“If the only way to keep you both safe is by setting up a squadron of mobile suits along your perimeter, I will do it,” Wufei said firmly, his voice leaving no room for debate. “At least until he is found.”

Duo smiled fondly. “Thanks, ‘Fei.”

Two days later, Duo stormed into Quatre’s office, ignoring the panicking secretary as she stuttered her objections.

“Tell me this is complete and utter bullshit,” Duo dropped a thick folder on his desk, his hands balled into fists against the shaking. 

Quatre looked up from his paperwork, waving off the frightened woman before addressing the fuming man looming over his desk. “You’ll have to be a bit more specific.”

Duo gestured sharply at the folder, the papers spilling out of its confines. “Please tell me we, as a society, have progressed enough to have laws that actually  _ do something _ regarding stalking.”

Quatre opened the folder, flipping through the files as he skimmed their contents. “Define doing something,” he said mildly.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe having an actual definition for it for starters, a means to prosecute and hold them accountable for their actions that doesn’t require that they actually maim or outright kill the person they’re stalking,” Duo growled, almost vibrating with pent up rage.

“It’s difficult to define something like stalking,” Quatre leaned back in his chair, his expression neutral. “How does one define the mental damage a person has inflicted upon their target?”

Duo planted both hands on the desk, leaning over Quatre, his face a thundercloud. “Sally won’t leave the house without a loaded weapon in broad daylight. She jumps at any moving shadows and doesn’t relax until she has personally touched every lock in the house. Now you tell me how he isn’t accountable for her constant fear.”

Quatre glared back, refusing to be cowed. “You are not the only one who wants to see him brought to justice,” he said fiercely. “If I could change the laws this moment, I would bring the entirety of the Earth Sphere on his head. But because of the very same bullshit arguments I just gave you, those laws won’t change.”

Duo inhaled deeply, then dropped his head, sagging until he dropped into one of the chairs behind him. He rubbed his hands over his face, groaning in frustration. “I’m sorry, I just-” he lowered his hands, looking more tired than Quatre had ever seen. “I feel so helpless. There’s nothing I can do for her. I can’t even find this psycho.”

Quatre stood and walked around his desk, drawing Duo into a tight hug. “I promise you, you are helping her more than you can imagine. All she needs right now is your support.”

Duo hugged him back fiercely, nodding against his shoulder. He didn’t trust himself to speak.

The next few weeks passed quickly, with each day returning the couple a step closer to normal, but the unknowns continued to hang over their heads. Every night they checked the locks, every day, Sally wore her weapon, and every day, Duo poured over case files, searching for any signs of other victims.

And more and more frequently, Duo would feel the chill. Sometimes, it was just a brush up his spine, while others were strong enough to stop him in his tracks, hand reaching for his gun before his mind can catch up. 

The taunting came to a head almost four months after the initial encounter. 

Sally got ready for bed early, carefully checking the locks before giving Duo his goodnight kiss. Just as she pulled away, he cupped the back of her head, deepening the kiss until they were both breathless. They rested their foreheads together, simply enjoying the feel of each other.

“I love you,” Duo said softly, his voice laced with steel. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”

Sally’s breath hitched, her eyes widening as a smile spread across her face, so bright he was sure she was glowing. “I love you, too,” she answered with equal reverence. “But I don’t need your protection, Duo Maxwell.”

He snorted, holding her face between his hands, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks. “Maybe not, Sally Po, but it’s here if you want it.”

She leaned in for another kiss, then pulled away, making her way to the stairs.

“Don’t make me wait too long,” she called over her shoulder.

“I won’t. I’m gonna run out and check on the guys, then I’ll be right back in.” Duo grabbed his coat, sliding his gun into the pocket as he opened the door. He methodically locked the house, then jogged across the road, eyes taking in every possible threat.

“Hey,” Duo called, smirking at the young agent when he rolled down the window. “You guys need anything before we call it a night?”

“Nah, we’re good. Jimmy just got back with the grub and coffee,” he answered, jerking his head at his partner.

“Alright, have a good night,” Duo snickered, intimately aware of the slow torture of a surveillance gig.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Duo tossed a wave as he turned and left, making his way across the street. Just as he reached his stairs, a freezing cold surged through him, locking him in place with it’s strength. He gasped as the blood lust seized his chest, sending his instincts into overdrive. 

He was here, and he was angry.

Duo turned slowly, taking carefully measured breaths as he scanned the streets, hunting for the source of the danger. 

He was asking for a fight, and Duo was more than willing to give him one.

His eyes locked on the end of the street, every instinct screaming, confirming his suspicions. Duo glanced at the unmarked car where he could just barely make out the shapes of the agents within. They were both too preoccupied with their food to notice him. Slowly, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, first checking his home security app, double checking the alarms, then pressed the number on speed dial as he made his way up the street.

The phone rang twice, then answered. “What do you want, Maxwell?” Wufei said, his tone slightly annoyed. He must have interrupted something.

“Start pinging my phone. You’ll need to send an ambulance to my location.”

“Duo? What’s going-”

Duo cut the call, turning his ringer on silent, then tucked it back in his coat pocket, all his focus set on following the trail.

One way or another, this would end tonight, and Duo only knew of one way.

He traced the feeling back to a familiar street, one he hadn’t set foot on in over four months, the site where it all began. There were a few patrons still mingling despite the late hour, ignoring his presence.

Duo tensed, his eyes darting from face to face, the heavy, sinister feeling surrounding him. The few people still out all appeared normal, going about their business, eyes fixed on their phones or destination.

The feeling intensified, and with it his tension. The blood lust was almost palatable, hanging thick in the air. He needed to find the source of it, needed to eliminate the threat before it could do any more harm.

He turned in place, searching for anyone, anything that indicated where the enemy was hiding. The street was suddenly deserted, leaving him alone on the sidewalk. 

Just as he was sure he would go insane from the tension, the suffocating weight vanished, leaving a strange void in its wake. 

Duo held his breath and turned slowly, hand hovering over his gun…

And came face to face with a man, standing a mere arm’s length away. 

Duo froze, watching him closely.

The man stared back, his face blank, completely still.

Duo took a breath, and all hell broke loose.

The strange man suddenly shrieked, the piercing tone causing Duo to stumble back, caught off guard in its intensity, just as his face  _ changed _ , eyes blowing wide as a grin stretched across his face. 

He never saw the knife.

Pain exploded in his side as he struck, tackling Duo to the ground as he continued to scream, his wide mouth almost splitting his head. He hit the ground hard, his head bouncing off the pavement, blurring his vision.

Duo grabbed the knife protruding from his side, baring his teeth as he let his control slip free, unleashing the full fury of Shinigami on the twisted soul. “Not this time,” he growled, yanking the weapon free, swinging his weight against the man.

Duo swung all his strength, burying the knife in the side of his skull. The screams stopped abruptly, leaving a strange, echoing silence that pounded in Duo’s ears, mirroring his heartbeat.

He collapsed on the pavement, using his quickly failing strength to shove the body off him, then lay in a boneless heap, too exhausted to even stem the steady flow of blood from his side. His chest heaved as he fought for breath, every inhale bringing another wave of pain, rising as his adrenaline faded.

It was done.

The fucker was dead.

He had finally killed him.

Did it make him a bad person? Possibly, but he never claimed to be a saint.

Duo closed his eyes, his body suddenly impossibly heavy, his head light and tipsy. Somewhere in his mind, he knew they were bad signs, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All that mattered was that she was safe.

The sound of sirens pierced the fog clogging his hearing, and Duo opened his eyes, blinking against the flashing red and blue lights.

“Duo! We need a team here now!”

He blinked again, and his vision was filled with her. Sally knelt by his side, her expression furious as she assessed his wounds, eyes filled with tears.

“Hey,” he coughed, wincing when she put pressure on his side.

“You stupid son of a bitch,” she snarled, tears slipping down her cheeks. “I should kill you for making me worry.”

Duo chuckled breathlessly, raising a shaky hand to her face. “You’re safe now.”

Sally choked on a sob, shifting to the side just enough to bend over him, cradling his head in her arms, shielding him from the world as tears fell on his face.

“Don’t you ever do that again.”

Duo slid his hand through her hair, pressing her forehead to his own and smiled. 

They both knew he would in a heartbeat, and that’s all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nothing regarding stalking laws, with most of my knowledge coming from special news reports. However, the little bit I do know is just about what the fic mentioned, that law enforcement can't actually do anything about a stalker until they have actually inflicted physical harm to their victim.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me; I know horror is not for everyone. <3


End file.
